


Melt

by CGotAnAccount



Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Keith Wants to be a Good Boy, M/M, Praise, SHEITH - Freeform, Service Sub Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Keith's checked and rechecked their schedules six different times in the last day alone – he's had to bribe Veronica, Iverson, and Sam handsomely to get all the various meetings shuffled around to make it happen – but he's finally succeeded in creating the elusive three day weekend.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982
Comments: 39
Kudos: 167





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> ADVENTure day 6!

Shiro is tense again.

Really, he's always tense. Keith is pretty sure he's never seen him fully relaxed in all the years he's known him. He's always so tightly reined in, so absolutely unwilling to let himself sink into anything that might be comfortable or good for him, utterly determined to be the pillar of strength for everyone around him.

Hell, the only time Keith sees him unclench even just a little is when they're alone together and he can slip out of the leader persona and back into Just Shiro. But those moments are few and far between lately, with the Coalition and the Blades ramping up humanitarian and resettlement efforts all across the universe they've barely had more than a day to just be with each other.

Until today.

Keith's checked and rechecked their schedules six different times in the last day alone – he's had to bribe Veronica, Iverson, and Sam handsomely to get all the various meetings shuffled around to make it happen – but he's finally succeeded in creating the elusive three day weekend.

Three whole days for him to throw Shiro's tablet down a trash chute and break their communicators. Three days of no stress, no work, and absolutely no interruptions. It's going to be magical.

He'd even made a pit-stop by Lance's room, wheedling him into giving up the goods and lending Keith a basket filled with Shiro's favorite stinky soaps and lotions. He's not quite sure where Lance gets them, but he'd already had it packed and ready... yet more proof that everyone on board the ship knows that Shiro needs a break.

He ignores the packet of condoms tucked into the bottom of the basket with a roll of his eyes, of course Lance would get two sizes smaller than either of them would need.

The trip back to their quarters is short and uninterrupted, most people on board know better than to engage him in the hallways when he's got his 'Shiro face' on, and he's sure it's in full force right now. He can't wait to get his husband home to sit him down and pamper him... to make him feel so good. It fills him with simmering anticipation, knowing he's the only one who can do this for Shiro, who can be such a good boy for him.

The thought carries him through all the necessary prep on a cloud, fluffing pillows and sorting oils with a sense of buoyancy he rarely finds outside these walls. Shiro is going to be so proud of him...

He's settled himself into comfy clothes by the time Shiro is due home, a starry cotton sleepwear set that Shiro picked out for him months ago – he always says it matches Keith's eyes – and sits down by the door to wait.

Sure enough, his husband strolls through the door at the usual time, a surprised smile blooming on his face as Keith leans up to wrap him in a hug.

“Hey darling,” Shiro laughs into Keith's hair and runs a hand down his back, fingering at the soft material of the pajamas, “cozy night in?”

“Cozy weekend, sir,” Keith replies with a coy wink as he begins to unbutton Shiro's uniform jacket. “I've got all your meetings moved until Tuesday.”

“Wha- really?” Shiro blinks down at him, his smile pleased but more than a little shocked as he helps Keith remove the garment, “How'd you manage that?”

Keith flashes his canines and hangs the jacket on the hook by the door before moving back into Shiro's orbit. “Diplomacy.”

“My clever boy,” Shiro huffs, lowering down to touch their foreheads together, “what have you got planned then?”

“I want to take care of you.” Keith tips his chin up to catch Shiro's lips in a sweet kiss before tangling their fingers together and leading him back into the living room where the recliner is all set up with fluffy blankets and pillows. “You're so strong and you work so hard... let me be good for you.”

“You're always good for me,” Shiro insists, but lets himself be pressed down into the chair. His eyebrows raise as Keith's nimble fingers make quick work of his belt, and he lifts his hips to help his husband shimmy them off. The undershirt and socks follow, leaving Shiro bare chested in the recliner with his husband kneeling at his feet. “What now, starlight?”

“You'll see,” Keith clicks his tongue at him as he plucks a bottle off the table and squeezes a dollop into his palms, “just lean back and relax for me.”

Of course that's hard for Shiro to do, though he makes a valiant effort. He sinks into the recliner with a sigh, letting his eyelids droop as Keith warms up the lotion in his hands... but then Keith reaches for his feet.

“Wait!” He jerks upright, smile apologetic when Keith startles, “They probably smell, I've had my boots on all day, and I just got home and haven't had a chance to shower, obviously, and-”

“Shiro,” Keith laughs, affectionately exasperated as he press his fingertips into Shiro's chest and moves him back into a recline, “ _relax_. I know every part of you. I _love_ every part of you. Every whiff.”

“But-”

“No buts unless they're in that recliner,” Keith cuts him off, firm as he snatches up Shiro's foot and digs his thumb into the arch. “Relaxing time.”

“Ooooh- kay,” Shiro sighs out on a groan while Keith's fingers get to work rubbing the tension from his poor abused feet. Keith knows he's supposedly got the best shoes that Earth has to offer, but he can't help grumble to himself at the obviously overworked muscles.

“You need squishy inserts... or a hover chair.”

“Hah,” Shiro cracks an eye to grin down at him, “a hover chair... I bet Slav would love that.”

“You could run him right over,” Keith winks up at him, fingers creeping up his ankle to rub at tight calf muscles. “I bet we could get Kosmo a matching one to float along with you.”

“Only if he eats the annoying ambassadors in my meetings.”

Keith huffs another laugh, shaking his head as he slowly makes his way up Shiro's legs. Each press of his fingertips draws a little bit more tension from his husband's shoulders, sinking him deeper into the joy of being so _good_ for this man. It's only natural that a rattling purr kicks up in his chest when Shiro's hand finds his hair, stroking through the strands as Keith does his best to return the pleasure twofold. By the time he's worked his way up Shiro's thighs they're both thrumming with hazy contentment, and Keith would love to do nothing more than curl up in his husband's lap to cuddle... but not yet.

“Sweetheart,” Shiro sighs when Keith's hands leave his hips, his eyes crack open in an adoring smile that melts Keith into a puddle, “you're so good to me.”

The little trill that crawls out of Keith's throat isn't new, but he blushes all the same even as Shiro lights up at the sound.

“I'm not done,” he protests, gathering another dollop of lotion and crawling into Shiro's waiting lap, “your shoulders-”

“Mmm, what about _your_ shoulders?” Shiro hums into his chest and peppers kisses there, taking advantage of the way Keith has to stretch up to get proper leverage, “what if I want you to be relaxing too?”

“Later,” Keith grunts, ever stubborn. “I'm taking care of _you._ ”

“Alright, if you must.” Shiro punctuates the tease with a kiss to Keith's heart, settling his hands to cradle the slim hips straddling his lap. The way his thumbs stroke Keith's flank is distracting, but he's on a mission and won't be deterred.

Keith hooks his chin over the top of his husband's head, letting his spine go lax in Shiro's grip as he works his thumbs into the meat of his shoulders. He can feel the change in grip when he hits a particularly tender spot – an otherwise invisible tell from his stoic man. His task continues until Shiro's breathing has become a slow panting against his chest, forehead slumped into Keith's sternum in a rare display of vulnerability.

He is so in love with this stubborn man.

“Better?” he leans to whisper in Shiro's ear, grazing the shell with his lips the way he knows drives his husband wild.

“Never better,” Shiro groans and lifts his head to capture Keith's lips in a languid kiss, “now can I please take care of you?”

“Mmnmm,” Keith shakes his head and slides back out of the chair, down onto his knees, ignoring his husband's whimper of protest. “Tonight is about you... tomorrow you can pamper me all you want.”

“Fine,” Shiro sighs, like it's some great hardship to be taken care of. “Come here then.”

Keith goes, tipping forward until he can nuzzle at the bulge in Shiro's briefs – the one he's been sitting on for the better part of the last half hour. He can't quite hold back the self-satisfied smile at the sharp intake of breath as his fingertips hook into the waistband and pull.

Shiro's cock is mouthwatering, as always, even half hard he's a mouthful that Keith can't wait to savor – so he doesn't. Shiro's breathing warbles off into a moan as Keith slides him over his lips and deep into his throat, lapping gently with his tongue before settling his cheek onto Shiro's thigh, a purr kicking up in his chest. From here he can see the way Shiro's expression splinters into a man so in love it hurts, something Keith's sure he sees reflected back at him. One hand cups the back of his neck while the other gathers his body up, careful not to jostle him too much as Shiro settles him from the floor into his lap – still suckling gently. The purr only grows more intense in his chest as Shiro continues to harden, until he's taking up every free inch of Keith's mouth and the easy rocking of his hips begins to make Keith's breath stutter.

Keith doesn't know how long he floats like that with Shiro rocking and groaning, murmuring praises as he strokes through his hair. There's spit pooling down his chin, and he's distantly aware of his own hardness, but Shiro is happy with him, and that's all that matters _._

“Baby,” Shiro's hand tightens at the back of his neck, grounding him enough to flutter his eyelashes in acknowledgment, “m'gonna come into your pretty mouth soon, okay? Would you like that?”

Keith hums, letting his eyelids sink again as he begins laving his tongue in earnest. He wants whatever Shiro wants... and Shiro knows that. Shiro knows him so well, because he's Shiro's, and Shiro is his.

Salty bursts begin to pump down his throat, pulling a moan from him as Shiro eases back just a little... just enough to coat Keith's lips and tongue. Keith doesn't like to waste a drop of Shiro's gift, but he knows how much his husband enjoys marking what's his.

“God, you are so pretty baby,” Shiro croons down at him, thumb swiping along Keith's lower lip to push the mess back into his mouth. His breath hitches when Keith catches the finger and sucks, purring out a happy hum. “I'm so lucky to have you...”

“Mmmnnn,” Keith disagrees blearily, cracking an eye open to fix him with all the displeasure he can muster. “I'm... for you.”

“I know you are, sweetheart.” Shiro hitches him higher in his lap and pulls him into a claiming kiss, leaving no question that he's pleased with Keith's efforts. “You are so good for me, my sweet boy...”

Keith trills again, nuzzling in under Shiro's chin and wriggling in his lap until he can keep his softening cock warm between his thighs – safe until he's needed again. Maybe Shiro will bury himself deep in Keith as they watch a movie together, or let him eat dinner filled to the brim in his lap... after all, he has all weekend to keep him warm and safe and happy.

And really, that's all he's ever wanted.


End file.
